


After the Finale

by That_Animu_archive



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chapter 699, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Animu_archive/pseuds/That_Animu_archive
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke in the hospital after the Fourth Great Ninja War





	After the Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Deez my first fanfiction :3  
> and I come from tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/that-naruto-blog  
> *shameless shout out to myself*  
> also feel free to give me any constructive criticism (or just critisim maybe idk) so maybe I can write better pieces in the future

*Knock knock* 

“Hello?” said the nurse “May I come in?”.

“Hm.” Sasuke groggily nodded .

The nurse came in and placed a tray on the end table by Naruto’s bed. Finally the blonde stirred awake.

“Just about time you woke up,” scoffed Sasuke.

“Same old teme,” retorted Naruto.

The nurse watched this event unfold with a smile “Time to take your pills” the nurse placed one pill in each of their hands, closed the door and left.

“What are you doing dobe?” Sasuke asked as he saw Naruto hiding his pill under his pillow.

“I don’t like taking pills teme,” snorted Naruto. 

“You have to take the pill.” said the raven plainly.

“Why,” whined Naruto.

“Just because” snapped the raven.

“Well I’ve already thrown my pill.” Naruto said with an attitude.

“No you-” Sasuke got cut off as he saw Naruto take his pill out from under his pillow and threw it out the already open window.

Sasuke stared at the window with a blank face “Fine, don’t take your pill.”.

“Hmph.” Naruto smiled in victory.

Sasuke looked at his pill that he was still holding in his hand then looked at Naruto. Naruto saw Sasuke’s gaze directed towards him and blushed at the attention. Sasuke swung his legs around to the edge of his bed and started to stand. 

“That’s not a good idea.” said Naruto in a worried tone.

Sasuke winced as he stood up “It’s not a good idea to not take your pills.”. 

Sasuke slowly walked over to Naruto all the while the blonde worriedly watching him. When Sasuke finally reached Naruto’s hospital bed he leaned over almost touching noses with the blonde, which made Naruto blush even more.

“W-what are you doing” Naruto stuttered as Sasuke broke his pill in half and put it inside his mouth. 

Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto’s head and pulled it even closer towards him all the while Naruto had a baffled look on his face. Sasuke pulled in and connected their lips, at first Naruto was surprised but when Sasuke pulled away he leaned in for more. Suddenly Naruto felt something hard in Sasuke’s mouth as it came into his mouth and Sasuke pulled away.

“Swallow” said Sasuke, Naruto did as he was told and swallowed the half pill that Sasuke put in his mouth.

“Teme” Naruto said in a begrudging voice while Sasuke smirked and lovingly poked Naruto in the forehead with two fingers.


End file.
